Feminist Miki
by Lilac.Kitsune
Summary: Qué pasaría si Miki en la universidad se volviera feminista y dirigenta de un partido? Cómo afectaría su relación con Yuu y todos en su casa? Segirían juntos? Qué dudas traería? Sería una nueva Miki?
1. Introducción

Marmalade Boy no es mío.

**_Feminist Miki_**

_**Introducción**_

Eran otros tiempos. Miki, ya de 20 años, llevaba dos estudiando en la universidad, periodismo, carrera que había optado después de tomarse un año para pensarlo bien, era una decisión que marcaría su vida, así es que tenía que escoger con sabiduría.

Un año era justo lo que necesitaba para pensar… El mismo año en que Yuu se fue a realizar sus sueños de arquitecto. Sueños que iban más allá de la relación de ambos y que sólo parecían reales cuando él llegaba para las fiestas.

- Hace tres años ya que Yuu se fue- dijo Miki un día mientras escribía su diario, aún no perdía esa costumbre de la adolescencia- No lo veo mucho y hablamos menos y cuando lo hacemos, es casi como hablar con un extraño…Me pregunto si valdrá la pena seguir adelante.

Además, en esos años universitarios Miki se había encontrado con la biblioteca y un sin número de libros que cambiaron su vida de alguna manera, sobre todo los libros de las mujeres feministas.

Al principio Miki no sabía qué eran o de qué se trataban, sólo sabía que escribían mujeres y que eso resultaba fascinante, pero cuando entró a las lecturas en esas cortas horas de biblioteca, cuando vio por primera vez a Simone de Beauvoir y el Segundo Sexo o escritos de Mary Wollstonecraft, algo cambió para siempre en ella. Por fin comprendía lo libre que era Yuu y lo dependiente que se había puesto ella de la relación.

- Eso está bien para una niña- le dijo un día a Nagiko, una de sus compañeras de clase- Es lindo ilusionarse con la princesa y su cuento de hadas, pero la realidad es otra, la realidad apunta a que a ellos les importamos en la medida que todo se mantenga como está y que al final no podamos surgir o que si lo hacemos, se nos castiga por ello. Eso ya no puede ser más, Nagiko.

- Por qué no escribes todo eso, Miki- le dijo ella- Eres buena en ello y además, tienes mucho que decir para que se vaya con el viento.

Definitivamente esa idea la golpeó como un rayo… Haría un manifiesto y lo repartiría por la universidad, haría un manifiesto feminista… Formaría un partido.

Por fin Miki se sentía ella misma, independiente de todo y de todos. "Ya no soy una niña"

Ni siquiera pensó qué pensaría Yuu de ella la próxima vez que se vieran

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora**

Hola, es primera vez que hago un fic de Marmalade Boy, aunque llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo de Rurouni Kenshin. Espero les haya gustado esta intro aunque es cortita, pero es para exponer lo que vendrá ahora.

Dejen coments.

Bye


	2. Renacer

_Capítulo 1_

_**Renacer**_

Han pasado tres años desde que Miki Koishikawa y Yuu Matsura salieron de la Secundaria, ambos tenían 17 años, eran pareja, eran sólidos y eran felices. Nada parecía dejar entrever lo que vendría después, mucho después…

Cuando Miki salió del colegio sólo soñaba con ser la señora de Matsura, sin embargo, la partida del joven a Norteamérica nuevamente para estudiar arquitectura, la dejó sola y sin carrera. De pronto, Miki no tenía expectativas de nada, no había sueños posibles, no había ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera estaba en la universidad, ya que se había tomado un año para pensarlo mejor, al fin y al cabo, no era como ir al colegio… Nada lo era.

-No sé qué hacer Meiko- le dijo a su mejor amiga- Desde que Yuu se fue, no tengo ganas de nada, ni siquiera de ver qué hacer con mi vida.

- No puedes rendirte así, Miki, siempre fuiste la más alegre, piensa en ti ahora. Yuu está pensando en él… ¿Hace cuánto no te llama?

No la llamaba hace semanas, tal vez un mes incluso. Era mucho tiempo. Si estuviera más interesado, llamaría más seguido. Ella incluso nunca podía ubicarlo, parece como si la etapa del intercambio en la Secundaria se repitiera una y otra vez…

- Hace tiempo no hablamos, ni una carta, ni un mail- dijo ella.

El mail… Miki recordó cuando Yuu le dijo que con esa nueva herramienta que era el Internet y los computadores, podrían hablar todos los días, pero tampoco recibía un mail hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez se había olvidado de ella.

- ¿Miki, me estás escuchando?- dijo Meiko más fuerte

- Perdona, me quedé pensando, recordando.

- Mejor mira el futuro Miki, tal vez ser la señora de Mantsura no lo es todo en la vida.

- Lo dice la mujer que en menos de dos años se ha casado dos veces…

Era verdad. Meiko después de tres años de relación con Namura, un accidente había roto sus sueños para siempre, matando a su gran amor. Sin embargo, Satoshi Miwa, con mucho amor y afecto la cuidó hasta que por fin sonrió de nuevo, sólo entonces la relación se hizo fuerte y pública, sólo entonces se casaron.

- Sí, lo sé, pero yo no renuncié a mi carrera y a mi vida propia ni por Miwa ni por Namura… Yo sigo escribiendo, sigo estudiando.

Eso le dio a Miki que pensar. Realmente de pronto sintió que perdía su vida y su tiempo. Era cierto, Meiko no renunció a su carrera ni por el hombre al que amaba, ni por el que ama ahora, es una escritora reconocida y una excelente estudiante… Y ella, ella sólo se dedicaba a aprender a cocinar para sorprender a Yuu en sus visitas, cada vez más distantes, más protocolares.

"No, no puedo seguir así", pensó.

Fue rápidamente a su habitación y encendió su computadora. Había que ver las universidades, había que ponerse las pilas de una buena vez. "¿Qué estudiar¿Para qué soy buena?"

De pronto vio su diario… Escribir, eso es lo que más le gustaba. Puso la universidad de Tokio, carrera de Periodismo y vio la malla.

- Sí, esto es lo que busco- dijo ella- esto es lo que haré el próximo año… y ahora ¡A estudiar!

Miki tenía una nueva meta… Eso fue hace tres años.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Hola, este es el primer capítulo de Feminist Miki. Ahora se desarrollará todo lo que en la introducción parece más un enjambre de ideas. Dejen coments please, quiero saber si me leen o si les gusta o si no les gusta._

Lilac Kitsune


	3. El Nuevo Mundo, La Universidad

_Capítulo 2_

_**El Nuevo Mundo, La Universidad**_

Miki ya tenía 20 años y llevaba dos en periodismo en la Universidad de Tokio. Era un mundo nuevo, nada comparable al colegio. Había hecho nuevos amigos, como Nagiko, una chica gótica muy independiente, casi el contrario de Miki.

Siempre vestía de negro y el pelo lo usaba revuelto y azabache, era todo un personaje desde que entró, sobre todo por sus lecturas extrañas para una mujer moderna. Siempre llevaba libros como el clásico japonés El Libro de la Almohada de Sei Shinagon o La Historia de Genji de Murasaki Shimibu.

A Miki, en un principio, le asustó esta Gothic Lolita, con libros densos. No estaba acostumbrada a gente fuera de su círculo de amistades. Sin embargo, a Nagiko le pareció lo de lo más divertida Miki, se presentó con ella de inmediato.

- Hola, soy Nagiko Tanaka, tú te llamas Miki Koishikawa, no?

- Sí¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ella atemorizada por el look agresivo de su interlocutora.

- No te asustes tanto, no muerdo. Vi tu nombre en la lista de nuevos alumnos, eso es todo. Yo voy en segundo año de periodismo. Entraste a la misma carrera no?

- Sí, espero conseguir ser una excelente redactora.

El comentario hizo reír mucho a Nagiko, casi como si le contaran un chiste.

- No le veo la gracia- dijo Miki un tanto molesta.

- Lo siento- dijo la gótica- Es que periodismo es mucho más que eso, Miki, puedes ser la voz de los que no tienen voz. Mira en la tarde un grupo de alumnas nos reunimos en las tardes después de clase a discutir asuntos femeninos, literatura y poesía. Toma- le dijo entregándole un panfleto violeta, acá están los detalles. Te espero después de clase.

"_Literatura, arte, vida hecho sólo por mujeres" Ven a al Salón Verde del edificio principal a las 7PM, tods son bienvenids- _rezaba el panfleto violeta.

Miki quedó un poco desconcertada tras ese primer encuentro. Jamás imaginó que luego de dos años, sería ella quien dirigiría aquellas reuniones. Sin embargo, la primera vez fue casi una pesadilla.

Llegó puntualmente a las siete de la tarde al salón que aparecía en el panfleto. Ahí habían otras chicas, algunas vestidas como Nagiko, otras como Miki, otras iban de la mano con otras chicas, todas parecían conocerse muy bien, todas parecían tener una complicidad que Miki no alcanzaba a entender.

- Hola, Koishikawa- saludó Nagiko muy alegre al ver a Miki en la puerta- Pasa, pasa, déjame presentarte al resto del grupo: Ella es Akiko, la presidenta actual de nuestra agrupación; la de allá al fondo, que lee ese libro- dijo indicando a una chica vestida como chico- es Midori, mi media hermana; y ellas son Clarissa, estudiante de intercambio también nueva como tú y Kaoru, también estudiante de primer año.

- Hola- dijo de manera general Miki un tanto abrumada.

- Todas, ella es Miki Koishikawa de primer año de periodismo- y dirigiéndose a ella, Nagiko dijo- pero siéntate estamos por empezar, sólo falta que lleguen unas cuentas chicas más.

Miki se sentó en un asiento más o menos apartado de todo. No sabía bien que le asustaba tanto, pero probablemente esa sensación de estar conociendo todo y a todos, era más de lo que esperaba para la primera semana de clases. En ese momento, Clarissa, la estudiante de intercambio se sentó a su lado con un libro en la mano.

- ¿Has leído a Simone de Beauvoir?- le preguntó en un excelente japonés, mientras le mostraba el libro.

- No… Yo, este ¿tenía que hacerlo? Es primera vez que vengo acá.

- No, no es obligatorio- dijo Clarissa- pero sería bueno que lo leyeras, te ayudaría un montón a entender los temas que se hablan acá.

- ¿Y de qué se habla acá?- preguntó Miki cada vez más desconcertada

- Feminismo- dijo Clarissa.

La cara de desconcierto absoluto de Miki la dejó en evidencia. ¿Qué es el feminismo¿Por qué la habían invitado a ella? Se sentía perdida y como un pollo. Fuera de lugar absolutamente.

- Clarissa- dijo Nagiko- no abrumes a nuestra nueva invitada- Miki- continuó la gótica- no sabes de qué habla, verdad?

Miki asintió sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ya no sabía en qué se había metido.

- El feminismo es una corriente política y social que apuesta por la igualdad de derechos entre hombres y mujeres. Hay mucha literatura occidental y un poco oriental que puedes leer al respecto, creo que te ayudará a comprender bien todo esto.

Miki miraba con una mezcla de horror y simpatía a su alrededor. Feminismo, política. Ella invitada a un mitin político, por qué…

- Si quieres te presto mi libro- dijo Clarissa- Te ayudará a entender los temas que tratamos acá. Me lo puedes devolver la próxima reunión.

- Bueno, gracias, lo haré.

- También visita la biblioteca de la universidad, ahí hay muchísima literatura que te abrirá la cabeza al punto que sentirás que flotas- dijo Nagiko casi como declamando un poema.

- Por qué siempre traes pollos nuevos a estas reuniones- dijo de pronto la chica que estaba vestida como niño.

- Midori, siempre tienes que ser tan dura con las nuevas. Si no aprende aquí, dónde, en algún lado debe empezar- dijo Nagiko duramente a su hermana.

- Atención, vamos a empezar- alzó la voz Akiko. Habían llegado dos chicas más así es que el quórum era perfecto.

Miki absorbió cuna esponja todo lo que se ahí se habló. No dijo una palabra, escuchaba y escuchaba y pensaba en su relación con Yuu, hacía un mes que no se comunicaban, algo que ya se había vuelto común… ¿Y si era porque él sabía que la tenía fácil? Y Si era porque sabía que ella siempre estaría ahí.

De hecho a Yuu no le había parecido bien que entrara a periodismo. "No es para ti, le había dicho. Yo creo que es mejor que seas enfermera"… ¿Y qué sabía él ya de su vida a esta altura? Algo en ella la comenzó a llenar de rabia. Yuu, no era su príncipe encantado, era sólo un hombre que pensaba que ella estaba ahí por siempre para él.

Era hora de cambiar. Era hora de empezar a leer, a entender y cambiar. Parecía tanto tiempo ya desde ese primer planetamiento, pero Miki sabía que había valido la pena.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora_**

_Uf, doña Inspiración me atacó fuerte y ya hice dos chaps de una. Es interesante como se va desarrollando esta historia. Todavía faltan conflictos. Me pregunto si Miki sería capaz de superarlos y si su nueva meta en la vida será más de lo que espera._

_Dejen coments_

_Bye_

_Lilac Kitsune_


	4. Yuu viene de visita

Capítulo 3

_**Yuu viene de Visita**_

La Navidad se acercaba a pasos agigantados y los padres de Miki y Yuu con los niños estaban casi locos por las fiestas. Era extraño que en Japón celebraran Navidad, pero en realidad habían estado tantas veces en Norteamérica que se les pegaba, casi era una tradición familiar.

Es por esa razón que Yuu llamó para avisar una de sus visitas anuales. Sin embargo, Miki no se alegró esta vez. Más bien, se sintió indiferente. "Será que ya no siento nada por él".

- Miki, cariño- dijo su madre- ¿Yuu llega hoy en la noche, no te pone contenta?

Miki la miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, se veía más bien confundida.

- Miki, qué pasa?

- Nada. El problema es que no sé si quiero ver a Yuu

- Por qué, te hizo algo

- No el problema es que desde que se fue a Norteamérica, el cambió conmigo, no sé si le importo más- respondió la muchacha- Además he estado leyendo en la universidad muchos libros y me he dado cuenta que él me trata como si me tuviera fácil… Yo lo quiero mucho, mamá, pero no quiero más sentirme como su perrito faldero.

- Ah, pero eso es fácil de resolver hija. Mira, simplemente debes ser indiferente con él.

- Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, mamá- dijo Miki con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ah, jajajaja, entonces no hay problema hija, verás como cae rendido a sus pies.

Ese el problema de Miki era ese no estaba segura si quería a Yuu bajo a sus pies o delante de ella… lo que añoraba era un compañero, como lo que Meiko había encontrado en Satoshi después de enviudar.

Ese era un problema, no sabía si Yuu deseaba ser su compañero en la vida.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Miki abrió la puerta de su pieza, nadie parecía querer ir a ver la puerta. "Lo están haciendo a propósito, mamá ya le debe haber contado a todos lo que me pasa con Yuu", pensó la chica.

Salió a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba. La miró sin expresar nada, como ya era una costumbre y aunque el corazón de ella se aceleró un poco, logró mantenerle la mirada igual, impávida, casi fría. Esto sobresaltó al joven, nunca había visto a Miki tan distante.

- Pasa algo Miki

- No, Yuu, te vas a quedar en la puerta o vas a entrar, deben estar esperándote tus padres- respondió con naturalidad.

Yuu estaba desconcertado. Miki siempre había corrido a su encuentro, abrazos, besos, a eso estaba acostumbrado. Ahora estaba frente a una mujer que casi lo desconocía, de pronto se sintió vacío. "Tal vez he sido muy frío con ella, pensó sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro… tal vez aburrí a Miki"…

- Hooolaaaaa- dijeron todos de pronto, hasta los niños que aún aprendían a hablar.

- Hola- respondió Yuu tratando de no parecer distraído.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo, amor?

- Como siempre, mamá… agotador.

- Pero pasa, hijo, pasa- dijo de pronto el padre de Miki- ¿Quieres tomar ponche con nosotros? Chiyako aprendió a hacer un excelente ponche de huevo.

- Bueno, gracias- el muchacho se sentó en el living y miró a Miki. Ahí estaba, hermosa como siempre, pero no lo miraba, de hecho estaba absorta en una lectura.

- ¿Qué lees Miki?- le preguntó de pronto Yuu, quería escuchar su voz, aunque fuera algo trivial.

- A Simone de Beauvoir- dijo ella sin levantar la vista del libro- ¿Has leído de ella?

- No, pero Ginny me ha hablado de ella, desde que dirige un grupo de chicas en la Universidad la vemos siempre con ese libro.

- ¿Cuál?

- No sé, uno de ella…

- Así es que Ginny tiene un grupo de chicas. Después me das su mail, yo tengo un grupo también, sería muy entretenido intercambiar ideas, más cuando es alguien conocido.

No volvió a hablar con Yuu esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuu se levantó temprano, apenas había podido dormir, pensando en Mikki y su extraño cambio. "Es mi culpa, no la llamaba, nunca le escribí y cuando venía apenas la tomaba en cuenta, no la culpo, fui un imbécil".

No pudo terminar sus pensamientos porque la llegar a la cocina, vio a Miki con su libro tomando desayuno, se notaba que lo había preparado ella, porque no había nadie más.

- Buenos días, Yuu- le dijo ella sin mirarlo- ¿Quieres tomar algo? En la cafetera hay café recién hecho.

- Buenos días, gracias… - dijo él- Miki, yo… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

- Dime

- ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

- No Yuu- dijo esta vez mirando al joven- La verdad no tengo motivos para estar molesta contigo.

- Entonces por qué no me tratas como tu pareja ya.

- Porque en tu última visita me quedó claro que ya no estábamos juntos, recuerdas? Tampoco voy a andar persiguiéndote o arrastrándome para que volvamos a estar juntos, Yuu, además las actividades del partido me tienen demasiado absorta para perder mucho tiempo en nimiedades.

Lo último le dolió a Yuu como una puñalada… Pero Miki tenía razón, todas las señales que él mandó no se podían leer de otra manera. Se había dejado estar pensando en lo incondicional del amor de Miki… "Pero así no funcionan las cosas, yo también debía cuidar la relación".

- Miki…

- Dime?

- No, nada, perdona por todo.

- No hay nada que perdonar, Yuu, me has hecho un favor, encontré mi meta en este mundo, una carrera y además soy dirigente de un partido en la universidad. No lo habría hecho sin ti, al dejarme me replanteé toda mi vida y me di cuenta que me habías hecho un favor. ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

- No- dijo con la esperanza de que lo invitara a salir, al parque.

- Perfecto, necesito que mires a los niños, mira que debo ir a comprar regalos y un traje para mi próxima conferencia. Nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo. Si te da hambre hay comida en el refrigerador, sólo falta calentarla. Chao!

Miki dejó la estancia, con Yuu atónito y triste… Pero se lo tenía merecido. Probablemente será una Navidad muy triste.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora_**

_Holaaaa, gracias por los review. me alegro que les gustara la historia. en este capítulo Miki estará un poco dura, pero la verdad Yuu se lo merece por tonto. Dejen reviews y sigan leyendo que aún viene más._

_Cariños_

_Kitsune_


End file.
